Black Darkness
by independence
Summary: As Karin and Kenta are walking through the park something strange happens to karin after the pais sees a car crash.
1. Chapter 1

After I saw the last episode of this series I was really disappointed. So this is my add on ending. This is only my 3rd fan fiction so go easy on me!!! Please review!!!

**Black Darkness**

It had only been about three months since the scene at the lake, but Karin still felt like she was betraying Kenta by biting him. Every time she tried to talk to him about it, he insisted that she didn't have to worry about him. He continuously stated that she could bite him any time she needed to. Right now she was changing from her uniform into her normal clothes. She finished up and left to met Kenta. They had just shut Julian's down. The manger was sick so they had to lock up. Kenta pulled the key out of the lock.

"Well we're all done locking up here. Shall we head home?" he asked politely.

"Sure", she said with a smile.

While the pair was crossing a large intersection to get to the park to get home, there was an incident. Even though no one way hurt the unhappy feeling in the air was remarkable. As they stood by the group of upset drivers, Karin could feel her blood increasing. However, she just ignored it, held it in and continued to walk home with Kenta.

As they walked down the path that cut through the park, Kenta looked down at her and realized what was happening. He grabbed her hand and pulled her off of the path and into the trees. When they were deep enough in Kenta stopped, and checked to make sure no one was there. He hesitated for a moment before kneeling down, pulling Karin with him. Kenta reached up to his collar and pulled the edge down slightly revealing his neck. He closed his eyes and ready himself for the bite, but it never came! His eyes snapped open when he realized that Karin was sobbing.

"This isn't right." she murmured.

"Yes it is! If you don't bite me soon your going to have a nose- bleed. Then you'll be in pain, and I don't want that. **So just hurry up and bite me!" **before he could stop himself he was yelling. He sighed.

"Sorry" he muttered upset.

Sensing his unhappiness Karin couldn't stop herself anymore, and she lost control. Her short hardly noticeable fangs grew to their true size. She pounced on Kenta's revealed neck. She sniffed the neck of her prey and sank her fangs deeper and deeper into his neck. Kenta gasped as the transfer began.

_"Why does it hurt so much?"_

Finally Karin pulled back. As she did Kenta noticed her eyes. They were **BLACK! **Then all of the sudden she returned to normal and passed out. Kenta picked her up and started to carry her home. It was easier than normal to find her home because the barrier was hardly ever used anymore. After all they had already defeated their only true enemies, the vampire slayers. He quickly arrived to the forest in front of Karin's family's mansion. He slowly walked up to the oversized front door. He struggled to bang the loin shaped doorbell. Soon after he managed to ring the bell, Henry, Karin's father answered the door.

"Ahh Kenta! Let me take Karin off your hands. Thank you for helping my daughter. You really should have called. I could have come and gotten her! Well bye!" Henry stated staring at Kenta with a glare only a protective father would use.

"Sir, I have a question before I leave. Early, when she bite me, her eyes where black! Does that mean any thing?"

"Well to tell you the truth I don't know. I think it would be best if you came in and told it to my wife." Henry said as he stepped aside to allow Kenta to step inside. Just as Kenta stepped into the mansion his knees buckled and he fell to the floor. He started to breath heavily almost to the point that he was gasping.

"Are you alright?" Henry asked, but Kenta didn't respond instead he passed out. Shortly after…

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Karin was screaming. At the exact same time Karin's and Kenta's eyes snapped revealing pitch black eyes.

…

…

…

… to be continued shortly

I know the chapter was really short but you just have to bear with me please! Please review and go easy it is only my 3rd story.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey! It's independence! Here is chapter 2 enjoy!!!

Henry stood in shock as he looked down at the two unconscious children laying on the floor. He called out for help as he carried his daughter into the living room. Shortly after Ren, Karin's big brother, came to his aid.

"What's the matter?" he asked.

"I don't know, but help me carry Kenta into the living room."

Just as they got Kenta into the living room Carrere, Karin's mom walked in.

"Good just in time to explain what is happening to my sweet innocent little girl!" Henry exclaimed.

"Help!?!" she stated sarcastically. "Right where is my blood!"

"But Karin she is sick! You are the only on who can help my precise daughter. Oh, and Kenta is acting funny to!"

"Fine I'll help. What happened?"

"Kenta brought Karin home tonight after she passed out. Then asked me if it was come for a bloodmaker to have black eyes as they were biting some one! Almost instantly after that they both seemed to be in pain. Kenta dropped to his knees, and Karin opened her eyes. That is when I noticed that they both had pitch black eyes. So I decided to bring them in here with Ren's help."

"Black eyes?" she asked with her doubts.

"I not lying!" Henry exclaimed hurt.

"That actually ring a bell believe it or not! I recall reading something about a disease that involves black eyes! Let me go look it up really quick." she said.

She soon returned holding an old and worn out book cracked open.

"Here it is! It is called _Black Darkness. _It says here that only deformed vampires and humans can get the disease. It also say when a victim has been bitten more than once over a short period of time, say a day or two, the victim is likely to become infected with the disease. A bloodmaker may become infected if his or her blood is transferred the same person too many times in one day. That sounds pretty likely._Black Darkness_ is most likely what these two have."

"What happens to its victims?" Henry asked.

"hmm lets see ... It says that here the victim will become a full blooded vampire shortly after being infected."

"Is that a bad thing?" Ren asked.

"For them!" Henry replied.

"Not for us!" Carrere stated.

At the moment in time Karin roused from her deep sleep. She groaned as she sat up on the couch she had been lying on. She blinked as she woke up from the darkness that had infected her. The room seemed unusually bright as she looked around and saw her parents and brother.

"Why are the lights on?" she asked confused.

"They aren't!"replied the people around her in unison.

"Then why can I see you all so clearly?" she asked becoming more and more confused by the second.

Her father rushed to her aid by explaining the situation.

"What!?! Then does that mean I'm a … I'm … I'm …a …" but the words never came. All she could do was look dumb found. As she looked around frustrated she noticed Kenta. She quickly rushed to his side like she knew he would for her. When she reached him she noticed that he was sweating, breathing heavily, and wincing every once in a while. Tears rushed to her eyes before she could even fight back as she realized that he was is pain. Then it occured to her that he to might have been infected.

"Why? Is he sick too? Why? ... Why? ... But he can't get it right! No ... NO ... **NO**!!! I did th…" Her mother rushed to her side, and for the first time in Karin's life really comforted her.

"No, This is not your fault! However, humans can also become infected with _Black Darkness. _He too will become a full blooded child of the night."

"Why is he in pain though?"

"That is because his mortality in dieing. His human life is coming to a close. He is being reborn! His life as a vampire is just beginning."

Right then Kenta roused from the darkness. He too quickly realized how easy it was to see in the pitch dark room. Unknowingly Kenta yawned, but as he closed his mouth something hit his lip. He slowly reached up to see what happened when he realized it was just his fangs.

"**FANGS!?!" he shouted.**

"It is alright! Just clam down!" Carrere said soothingly.

"What is going on?" He asked when he was clam.

Yet again the situation was explained.

"I'm going to be sick!" were the only word he could say after he heard the life changing news. But then he saw her face, Karin's tear stained face, and he knew everything woulld be ok.

"Gomen… Gomen Gomen Gomen" her eyes were down cast as she repeated and repeated the apology over and over again. At that moment actions spoke louder than words. Kenta slowly reached down and gently kissed Karin on her small soft lips. The gentle almost meaningless kiss quickly changed into a deep and passionate loving kiss that both Kenta's and Karin's true feelings were shown all in one kiss. They didn't even have to say _I Love You _it was just known. Although the pair had to break apart for air when they did they were smiling. Ren and Henry looked like they were going to kill Kenta for what he did, but Carrere stopped them with a smile.

"Let's let this youthful vampire couple figure out the next step on their own." and they did.

"Gomen" Karin repeated once more.

"Don't be. It wasn't your fault. Beside it might be better this way."

"But what about school, your mom, and …" Kenta brought his finger to her lips to stop her.

"We"ll worry about that in the morning." He reached out to her in the form on a kiss pouring all his feelings into it once more.

Fin

The rest is up to your imagination. Hope you enjoyed. Please review.


End file.
